Reefer Madness
Reefer Madness is a Vice case in L.A. Noire. It is the second downloadable content pack for the game. A tip from an informant leads LAPD Detectives Cole Phelps and his Vice desk partner Roy Earle to a local Los Angeles drug dealer. A deadly shootout ensues and suddenly Phelps and Earle find themselves in the midst of one of the city's biggest narcotics rings.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/117/1171540p1.html Description "Vice Narcotics receives a tip from one Freddie Calhoun, junkie, snitch and all around no-hoper. Freddie seems to be playing it straight for once, sharing information on a city-wide marijuana distribution ring. Detectives Phelps and Earle will search, question and raid their way to the top of the operation, and in the process learn how the crooks could be smuggling fifty pound shipments of dope in plain sight." Walkthrough After the case briefing, head to the bar where Freddie Calhoun is located. Juan Garcia Cruz's Residence Head to Juan Garcia Cruz's house and you will have a gunfight. Shoot the man in the left window then go to the left into the neighbor's driveway and go around the back and over the fence, go inside the house shoot the second guy for the Forcible Rear Entry achievement/trophy. Note: In order to get the High Flyer achievement/trophy, you must locate the newspaper in addition to any other clues and then go straight to 20th Century Market, not Parnell's Soup Co. Factory. Clues #Inspect the man in front of you, and in right pocket is a silver dollar. #In his left pocket is his wallet/I.D. #Look at boxes left of body and find the notepad with "Masangkay" written on it. #In the room to the right, look at the stacked boxes labeled "Parnell's Soup Co." #Go to the room at the back for a newspaper (no headline) which has an advertisement for Parnell's Soup Co. (High Flyer achievement/trophy) #Head out the back and straight to the shed. On the wall to the left is a bunch of cans. Look at the middle group and select the one on the left to open a secret door. #Use the can opener to open the cans of soup containing marijuana buds. Open both cans for the Soup in the Pot achievement/trophy. #Then go to the back of the stash room to find a ledger. Look for and highlight 'E.J.' Parnell's Soup Co. Factory Follow the front desk lady up the stairs and into Mr. Parnell's room. Open the ledger and select Jorge Garcia Cruz, 1452 N. Las Palmas Avenue. Howard Parnell Interview *Factory sealed soup cans - Doubt *Parnell's Soup Company - Doubt *Knowledge of Cruz Brothers - Doubt *Knowledge of Jorge Garcia Cruz - Truth '''Follow Mr. Parnell throughout the factory. When you get to the desk with a man standing to the left, look at the ledger, and highlight the 20th Century Market. Sergio Rojas Interview *Factory sealed soup cans - '''Doubt *20th Century Market - Lie (Sergio's/Juan's silver dollar) 20th Century Market Chase the clerk, you should be able to tackle him easily. Then examine some reefer in his possession. Also inspect another Silver Dollar and his identification. Airto Sanchez Interview If You go here first you get the high flyer trophy. *Knowledge of 'E.J.' - Lie (Airto's/Sergio's/Juan's silver dollar) *Parnell's Soup shipments - Doubt *Juan and Jorge Cruz - Truth Parnell's Soup Co. Factory Big shootout here, be prepared. Recommended to get the Chicago Piano out of your trunk, or the shotgun if you didn't download the Chicago Piano Gun (it's free). Also if unlocked wear the Hawkshaw outfit for more health. Clues: #Look at the boxed Reefer shipment behind you. #Go into the room and look at the body. Left hand is another silver dollar. Left breast pocket is his wallet. #Leave the room and go up the stairs to the upper part of the factory and follow the path until you find another cop watching over a corpse. Inspect the body the cop takes you to. Left breast pocket for a silver dollar. Left hand for a roll of money. ::Look at the silver dollars. Arrange them like this: :::The last coin to the right goes in the empty spot to the left. :::Move the third coin from the left to the last spot on the right. :::Move the first coin from the left to the empty stop in the middle. :::It should spell: (MAS) (ANG) (KAY) (MET) (ALS) ::Spare A Dime achievement/trophy unlocked. ::(Note: You can get both the High Flyer achievement/trophy as well as the Spare a Dime achievement/trophy in a single playthrough.) Masangkay Metals Go around the left to the back entrance for a gunfight, again. To make it easier, you can run straight in and start shooting the people at the table. Once you work your way up the stairs to find the boss Victor Sanders. The case then ends as another crooked case. Every Herb Bearing Seed achievement/trophy unlocked. Gallery Reefermadness.jpg Trivia * The case's name refers to the 1936 film "Reefer Madness". The plot of the film revolves around the events that take place after high school students are pushed into using marijuana. Video DGGap9r4dKY References es:Un montón de hierba Category:Cases Category:Downloadable content